Written on the wall
by Joice a.k.a. Europa
Summary: [OT5][SanTezAtoFujRyo] Past, present, future …everything was written on the wall. It could be stained, tainted or vanished, but somehow it's still there as well as ‘their’ stories. [Chapter 9 UP] Fuji is kinky, so is his family...
1. Breakfast

_Disclaimer_ - I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'.

_Please Read & Review._ I would like to know what do you think of this story.

* * *

**Written on the wall**

_Breakfast_

* * *

This morning, Echizen Ryoma had a headache again. The result of lack of sleep from last night was killing him.

His four boyfriends never let him rest more than five minutes before starting a new round. He mostly was an uke. Being the youngest in the relationship could be both advantage and disadvantage in the same time. All of his boyfriends wanted to get in his pants. He didn't think he could be a seme at this state, but he didn't mind that because having loving lovers' worth the pain (plus pleasure) in bed.

Anyway, if one of his lovers wanted to be an uke for him, he would be very happy. (Even he had to be uke and seme in the same time.)

"What do you want for breakfast, Ryoma?" Fuji Syusuke asked. This morning was his turn to do the cook.

"Just cereal will do."

"You should eat more." Sanada Genichiro said as he looked up from the newspaper which he was reading. "You need more than just cereal to have enough energy for the rest of the day."

"Yes, _father_," He knew this simply replied would annoy Sanada. And as he thought, the vice-captain of Rikkai tennis club coughed.

The youngest secretly smiled. Their love life was more like a family. He could imagine Sanada Genichiro being a father, well he was just fit that image perfectly.

For Tezuka Kunimitsu, the buchou of Seigaku tennis club, Ryoma already saved the title of mother for him. He took care of each boyfriend, made sure of everything turn out right.

But for his other two boyfriends, he was not quite sure.

Fuji Syusuke may looked fragile, but actually he was strong, probably the strongest of the five. Moreover, he was mostly seme in their fivesome relationship. His appearance and the image as a father didn't match, even though he was doing the housework very well. Ryoma didn't want to put him in a mother position, too. He was far too sadistic to be one.

Atobe Keigo, the most luxury boyfriend ever, liked being taking care. People called him spoil child because he wanted everyone to know him, respect him and serve him. He may be spoiled just like the other called him, but he was certainly _their_ spoil child. So, Keigo probably was their son to love, cherish and take care.

For himself, he couldn't imagine himself being anything other than a _daughter_ in their relationship. All boys took care of him perfectly and satisfied all his need. Get angry when the other such as Kevin came near him more than five meters. Maybe he was really a daughter…

Atobe walked into the dining room, his hands entwined with his necktie. "I have to go now. I've just ask the driver to wait in front of the mansion."

"You must leave this soon?"Fuji's smile became invisible. "Don't you want to try my new dish?"

Keigo kissed his disappointed boyfriend on the cheek.

"I want to, but there is an important meeting waiting for me at my parent company." Even though Keigo stilled young, he already had many duties on behalf of his parent because he was destined to be the next CEO.

"You have to eat something first, Keigo." Tezuka Kunimitsu ordered. Eyes shined his concern for his lover.

"I have to go, 'Mitsu." Fasten his necktie firmly. "No time for breakfast,"

"Lately, you eat too little."

"I promise I will eat at the office." Atobe leaned down and kissed Tezuka who was sitting at the table. "Beside I'm still full from what you had filled me last night."

"Can we go though the day without refer or mention of sex?" Echizen started his question. He still could remember the previous night which brought him a major headache in the morning by lack of sleep.

"Oi Ryoma, I didn't say sex, did I?

"But you said about last night. Since last night we only did sex things, so I don't think you could deny that."

The boy kissed his elegant boyfriend passionately.

"If I have more time I would seduce you on this table right now."

"I don't mind if you do that, but I don't know about our three boyfriends. They will feel that they are being leave off, won't they?"

"Sa…"

"Stay home with us, Kei-chan." Syusuke pleased.

"The annual meeting is waiting for me. It's going to start as soon as I arrive, that why I have to go."

"Let them wait." All lovers looked surprised as they heard the ruler of the house said that.

"'Mitsu, did you know what you just said?"

"I said let them wait. Or maybe you should cancel it."

"Why should I?"

"Because this is morning and it's time to eat."

"I know what Kunimitsu is thinking. He wants to eat you and so do I." This time Genichiro was the one who said.

Tezuka gave Sanada an annoyed look instead of reply by word.

Since his four boyfriends didn't want him to go out, he decided to give up. "Alright, I guess I have to make a call for postpone the meeting. Give me a few minutes and don't forget to save the foreplay for me." He walked out of the room to get his cell phone. Staying at home was much better.

"Sure, I will undress Ryo-chan and get him ready for you on our table." Syusuke said and Keigo nodded in acknowledge.

Ryoma opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out as he realized that it would be fun anyway. Beside he didn't seem to remember about the headache from lack of sleep since last night anymore.

"Sometime, I imagine us being a family." Echizen spoke his thought and thentold his boyfriend about his imagination.

"Is that idea making us incest?" Fuji asked as he flashed a smile.

"You already do incest thing with Yuuta."

"Yuuta is so adorable when blushing. I couldn't get enough of him." A perfect smile never left Syusuke's face when he talked about his brother.

"Too bad he already hook up with Mizuki, otherwise we would have sixsome or something."

The close eyes boy's expression became darken.

"I forbid everything that against the law." Genichiro announced loudly.

"Gen'-chan, I won't do anything that against the law." He pause with a wick smile and continued. "Seeing him alive and suffering from what he did to my dear little brother is more fun."

Everyone kept quiet.

Keigo walk backinto the room and pouted. "You all still not start anything."

"We will soon." Tezuka hugged Atobe from behind. "But I need you and Ryoma to do something first."

"What is it?" Echizen asked, wonder what would Seigaku buchou want them to do before sex.

"_Eat your breakfast._"

Tezuka Kunimitsu definitely was a mother for sure...

* * *

**End of Breakfast****

* * *

**

After I read many OT5 stories, I couldn't think of the other couple at all. The OT5 idea eats my brain and burns my soul!

There is more chapters of this story to come. XD

_PS_. - Please feel free to criticize or express your thought toward this story. I'm welcome everything!


	2. Father

Here is the chapter 2!. This fanfic is a part of the multi-parts universe _**'Written on the wall'**_. Every chapter has an end in itself, but they have some connection in each chapter. In this chapter, Nanjiro is coming over...

_Disclaimer_ - I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'.

* * *

**Written on the wall**

_Father_

* * *

The bell of the apartment rang. The five wondered who would come to visit them. Yesterday, they just have a little meeting with Syusuke's sister, Yumiko. At first they must have Yuuta in their meeting, but the younger brother Fuji refused to have a conversation with his aniki, so he didn't come. 

All of this was because Fuji Syusuke didn't approve Yuuta's relationship with Mizuki Hajime, the manager of tennis club.

"Our guest might be Yuuta." Big brother Fuji said hopefully. "I will go to get him."

Atobe Keigo didn't think so. Yuuta was really mad at Syusuke. He didn't think the boy would give up his pride this easily. As thinking of that, the diva walked quickly to the photographer at the gate door.

"I will open it," He said. If he was the one who open it, at least his boyfriend wouldn't be too upset when seeing that the guest wasn't his dear Yuuta.

The triple counter player nodded.

When the door was opened, the five wished they never had opened it…

"Hello! It's me, Nanjiro!" The man announced loudly. "Wow, I'm lucky, my two favorite sons-in-law come to open the door for me. How are you? My Kei-chan and Syu-chan," Echizen Nanjiro _hugged_ Atobe and Fuji. "For the next step, open the door of your heart for me, ne."

_Hands_ traveled down the boys' backs and down _and down_….

Tezuka Kunimitsu almost roared at the sight of his two beautiful boyfriends being molested while Sanada Genichiro was trying to be polite and keeping the urge to smash the old man's face.

"Oyaji! Hand off my boyfriends!" The young Echizen ordered the old Echizen.

"Oi shonen, who do you think you are?"

"Syusuke-san and Keigo-san are mine!"

"Hey, they are my sons-in-law. That's mean they are mine, too." It was weird to hear his father with strange logic.

"I think you should let go of Keigo and Syusuke." Sanada said, trying to close his eyes the way Yanagi Renji, his friend in Rikkai, do. He didn't want to _see_ the sight before him, just _feel_ it was bad enough.

"I won't let anyone order me around." Ryoma's father said firmly as he cuddled the two boys tightly.

Atobe and Fuji were too startled to say anything.

The relationship of the fivesome group had survived by approving from their family. Of cause, Echizen Nanjiro approved their love lives. Everyone was surprised at first, but they soon learned later that the old man approved them because he had prevented thought with their feminine lovers.

"I'm tried. Sweat was all over. Let's take a bath with me, Syu-chan and Kei-chan. I wonder what your faces would express when I rub your bodies. Ah I couldn't wait to feel your soft skin under my touch. When you wash my back, it would be like seventh heaven."

Kunimitsu twitched at the old pervert's ramble. One arm launched to the side of Fuji, trying to pull the triple counter player off the Nanjiro's grip while Genichiro's both hands pull the Hyotei's tennis club captain off the old man's grip as well. Finally, they both were success in pulling their lovers out of their father-in-law's dead grip.

"They won't take a bath with you. They can only strip before us." The fukubuchou of Rikkai's tennis club stated.

"You are not even welcomed in here." Ryoma said.

"Or should we say _'GET OUT!'_" Tezuka lost his calm and politeness.

"I don't approve you two! You spoil my son and make him talk back to me. Only Syu-chan and Kei-chan own my heart. Beat me in tennis before telling me what to do!"

"We don't care." Sanada said, arms holding Atobe protectively while Tezuka did the same to Fuji.

"Oi, I don't care either. I will spend the night here."

"You what!" Ryoma, Genichiro and Kunimitsu said in the same time.

"I am your father-in-law, that's mean I am relate to you all, even though not by blood. I have right to stay at your place and it's your duty to do as I want."

"I will get you for this!" Ryoma shouted.

"It's too soon for you to have revenge on me." The old pervert said with a big grin on his face.

"Since we are boys and have multiple relationships. We aren't married, at least under the law." Fuji said for the first time. "You are only _Echizen Nanjiro-san_ to us, not our father-in-law. And you don't have right to decide what you want with our places or properties."

"Syu-chan, you all need approve and people to understand your love life. I'm the one who approve your relationship. Don't you remember the day you five come to me at my house asking for a permission to stay together?"

"How can I forget?" Atobe exclaimed. "You tried to touch me and Syusuke's sensitive spots when no one was looking! And if I remember right, I saw you trying to take a photo of us when we were changing our normal clothes to _Yukata_ as you told us to."

"I like you two very much. I'm so happy that I have you two as my sons-in-law. And if I could have your naked picture, I would be happier. After all my collection has only Ryoma photo, too bad my camera couldn't take the picture of him doing kinky stuffs in the bathroom."

"Hentai!" The five boys roared.

"I want to stay the night for taking more of your kinky photo especially Kei-chan and Syu-chan's photos and recording your night activity."

"I couldn't believe it, I'm his son!" Ryoma cried in despair.

* * *

After the fateful incident end (for awhile), Nanjiro dialed the number on his mobile phone. As soon as the line was up, he quickly talked his business. 

"Where is my first pay?" Nanjiro asked. "I made their lives more miserable."

"You will get it by tomorrow." The person on the line answered. "Make sure tonight would be their worst hell."

"Yuuta-chan, I couldn't wait to have your bathing picture as a part of my secret collection."

* * *

**End of Father**

* * *

_Note_ – Yuuta needs some revenge, ne. (Even though it must come with the price to pay.) XD 

_PS_. Please review, I would like to know what do you think of this chapter. There is more madness to come in the next chapter!


	3. Lens

_Note_: Too short to be a chapter, but it is. Plus, _no humor_ in this chapter.

_Pairing_: OT5 - Thrill pair centric in this chapter

_Disclaimers_ – I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'.

* * *

**Written on the wall**

_Lens _

**

* * *

**

For Fuji Syusuke, his _**lens**_ was how he sees the world.

Since the day he was born, since the day he knew how to take a photo, since the day he had his first camera, since the day he had his first album, the world knew the existence of the _tensai_.

The boy was not only known as one of the best tennis players of Seishun Gakuen, but was also known as the youngest genius who won the first prize of photo competition in Tokyo. He beat the adult with the photo named _'rainbow of hidden nature' _and shocked the world with his first photo album collection called _'Simple truths under the roof of cloud'_.

But little did most people knew, Fuji never happy with all this…

'_Make them see what you see. Make them feel what you feel.'_

People's words kept echo in his mind, but was it what he really want? Photography was his pride, his passion and his life. But it doesn't mean that he considered himself a prodigy. For him, eyes weren't enough to see it all, but the camera was. He only wanted to share the world though his lens. It was rather uncomfortable to see people worship him.

'_Open their eyes by your divine gift.'_

"Taking more photos, eh?" The certain voice of his elegance lover put him out of his own thought.

"Yeah, it is beautiful here, Keigo." His hand rubbed the camera lovingly as he answers. "I want to take more pictures of this park." Although 'The Central Park' was one of the places that he and his four lovers often visited, Fuji still got new inspiration every time they came here together.

The photographer raised his camera to the eyes level. "The main subject in my next album would be 'Season'."

"It would be better to just keep the beauty of nature in our mind than to keep it as photos." Tezuka Kunimitsu said, not quite interested in pictures.

"Seeing it as photos wasn't too bad." Fuji stated with a tiny smile on his face.

"Your photo is an exception. Though I don't know much about photography, but I do know one thing; 'the lens doesn't lie'." Sanada Genichiro remarked.

"Your photos are more than the eyes can see." Atobe Keigo said. "All we have is this moment and certainly it won't come back again, but your photos would keep it forever in our memory."

"I know that people hungry for your works." The youngest boy added.

"Hungry? What a word?" Fuji felt amused by Ryoma's word.

"You see the world by the way that people don't. Your eyes and your lens look deep inside… beneath and beyond, I could tell that. You are truly a genius."

"Ryoma, I…" He paused, not sure of what to say next. He never asked for that name, yet people gave it to him willingly, marked him with respectful title.

"I'm not that great. A prodigy should be somewhat special which I am not."

"No, you are." The boy confirmed.

"Echizen… this is getting late. Let's go back to our apartment" Then he leaded their walk to their destination.

Hearing Syusuke called Ryoma by his surname, the four loversknew immediately Syusuke was offended.

* * *

After going back to their apartment, the triple counter player of Seigaku just kept sitting on the couch and stayed quiet in their living room. 

The four could tell that Syusuke was kind of upset.Keigo wanted to talk to him about his problem, but Genichirou and Kunimitsu stopped him and processed to lead their Hyotei captain out of the room. Leave their other two lovers all alone.

Finally Ryoma was the first one who broke the silent around them.

"Fuji-senpai,"

"You call me by my last name." He noticed. Since they had become lovers, they had change from calling by their surname to calling each other by their given name.

"You started it first at the park. Don't you remember?"

"Aa… sorry, Ryoma"

"You don't seem like yourself."

"I know. I will be alright anyway."

"What is on your mind?"

"I just don't want you to be obsessed to my work like the other. People always say I should let the whole world see my works." He paused for a moment and then continued. "My works are just some photos which I mostly took without thinking. When I felt right or see nice things at some moments, I would just capture them by my camera."

Ryoma was quite surprised to hear his always-wearing-smiling-face lover ramble his feeling out this much.

"To make them stay?" He asked.

"To make them _mine_." The photographer corrected.

"The world through your lens is the real world, I could feel it. Your feeling and your passion are deep inside those pictures of your."

"Ryoma, just like I said back in the park. 'I'm not that great.' Please don't make me repeat it over and over again. A photo is just a photo, nothing more, nothing less. The others might think too much of what's hiding inside them, while I found it ridiculous."

There was silent between them until Ryoma broke it by his suggestion.

"Let's take a photo."

"Alright, I will go to get my camera." Fuji was about to got up on his feet, but the younger boy stopped him.

"I will be the one who take your photo." Ryoma's hand touched Syusuke's face softly.

"Me? Don't you want to have picture of us together?"

"_I want to make you **mine**._"He said as he bended down to kiss his lover's lip lightly.

**

* * *

End of Lens

* * *

**

I know… it should be better, but I'm too lazy to make it.

PS. Please review.

And… Happy New Year 2006!


	4. Question

In this part,OT5 --- _Pillar pair centric_, mention of 6P (Oishi/Eiji/Yuushi/Gakuto/Shishido/Ohtori) XD

_Note _–I'm too lazy to edit it again… (maybe later).

_Disclaimers_ – I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'.

* * *

**Written on the wall**

_Question_

* * *

"You have a meeting with Oishi?" Atobe Keigo asked his youngest lover who was putting on his shoes. 

"Yes. I have to go to meet Oishi-senpai at downtown around noon."

"Don't forget to say 'Hi' to Oishi for me." Fuji Syusuke said with his trademark smile.

"I will." Echizen Ryoma simply answered.

"Keigo and I are going to my parent's house. We probably stay over for a night."

"What about Gen-san and Mitsu-san?"

"Genichirou just had left our apartment to his teacher's house to practice his calligraphy."

"We don't know what Kunimitsu will do. He didn't say anything about his plan for today."

"Where is he now?"

"In the shower," Atobe answered.

"Don't jump him. That's my job."

"You said like you are ultimate seme."

Ryoma smirked.

"If I could beat Syusuke-san, I would get that title."

"Ryoma! I need you to be uke with me. I can't have four seme against me every night." Keigo pouted.

"We have better go soon."

"I think I would get there before him anyway."

Fuji snickered when he heard that. "Since that 3 double pairs hook up, Oishi has to make sure of everything all the time and carefully check everyone that they are alright again and again before walk out of their house."

Then the three left their apartment.

* * *

As expected, Ryoma was the one who get to the place before Oishi Syuichirou. 

"Sorry, I'm the one who called you for a meeting and I'm late."

"It's just ten minutes. I don't mind. I would _do_ mind if it was Momo-senpai. I will make him treat me one hamburger per minute."

"That's mean I own you 10 hamburgers."

"You don't have to. Right now I want to know why you would want to see me personally."

They walked to the nearest fast food stand to find some easy meal for their lunch. The older boy insisted on giving the younger boy a treat and got half of his pocket money spend with 7 hambergers, 6 hot dogs, 4 bags of French fries and 4 cans of Ponta.

"Echizen," Oishi voice became serious over the second hamburger he ate.

"You know our buchou well, don't you?"

"Mitsu-san?" The boy bit his hot French fries while answering.

"Since I'm into sixsome relationship, I start to understand how complicate of love life could be. The hardest thing is how to keep our love survive through many circumstances."

"I know that. Sometimes we are fighting over some ridiculous reasons." He opened the can of Ponta, and sipped the grape flavor.

"I must admit that I have the most intimate relationship with Eiji. I could understand him well, but not the other four. It's not easy to try to understand their strong ambition."

"Hyotei's arrogance," Echizen commented. "I see it in Keigo-san, too."

The fukubuchou smiled through his third hot dog.

"We both have to answer the certain question." He paused. "Why do we love them?"

"Isn't it lame to find out why we love them now?"

The other boy laughed and went back to serious mode again. "The one I'm worried for is Tezuka."

"Why him?"

"Under his cold appearance, there is a fragile person deep inside."

Both boys finished their lunch in silent.

* * *

The vice-captain of Seigaku tennis club was always considerate of everything especially the things that related to the one he care for. Echizen Ryoma could have answer of that certain question right away if he wasn't unsure about his feeling for the captain. 

The fukubuchou was right. He should find the answer of why do he love his lovers dearly. He knew he had the answer of why he loves Atobe, Fuji and Sanada, but not Tezuka… definitely not Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Atobe Keigo, the Hyotei buchou, was too arrogance and had too great ambition to deal with, but when it come to love, he was the most loving lover in their complicate relationship.

Fuji Syusuke, the triple counter player, always made him felt special and love. There was something about him that made him can not turn his eyes from that smiling face.

Sanada Genichirou , the Rikkai fukubuchou, may not talk much, but he had the bright side. His motto and his love seem to get along somehow.

The young tennis player never really thought about the reason why he loves his buchou before. He started to question himself again and again on that issue.

_"Why do I love him?"_

It was a real hard question for him to answer. Ryoma thought back to when he know he love Tezuka, but that was not a reason. He thought of many reasons why does he love that stoic buchou and put them to the list in his mind.

(1.) He is quiet.

(2.) He is stoic.

(3.) He is emotionless.

(4.) He doesn't talk much.

(5.) He likes to make people run laps.

"These are not the reasons why I love him!" He shouted, knowing no one would hear him. "These should be the reasons why I shouldn't love him."

The urge to find the reason of why he loves Tezuka grew more intense. Finally, he got to the conclusion and resolution to his question. He would pass this question to Tezuka to answer! Ryoma himself might get the idea of why he loves that emotionless captain later on after knowing why Tezuka love him.

But still, there were many questions (other than 'Why do you love me?') that he wanted to get the answers from the stoic buchou, so he wrote down all the questions he could think of at the moment in to the paper. The entire questions obvious concluded with; Why you keep quiet all the time/ Why don't you smile/ Do you like Ponta? and of course the last question was that certain one.

Once he finished his writing, he gave his paper document which full of questions to his bespectacled lover.

"You will answer all my questions." Tezuka just received it without saying anything. "It was not a request, but an order."

The taller boy might not say anything, but Ryoma knew what he had in mind. "It started with a simple question from our vice-captain."

"What kind of question?"

"I'll tell you after you answer my entire questions."

After an hour, the taller boy came back to see Ryoma and returned his paper document. When the younger boy saw the blank answer to all of his questions, he snorted.

"Buchou,"

"hm?"

"I don't know why I love you."

"Aa..,"

"You're not answering all of my questions."

Tezuka didn't say anything back.

"Are you angry?"

"No,"

"Why?"

Tezuka's index finger pointed to the document which he gave back to Echizen. "See the last page."

All questions in the bundle of document didn't have an answer, but on the last page, there was neat hand writing under Echizen's last question.

-------------------------------------------

(100.) Why do you love me?

"_I love you."_

-------------------------------------------

Maybe no questions need this time.

_Maybe he didn't need all these questions at all._

* * *

**End of Question**

* * *

**_( Omake )_**

/ _Golden Pai_r /

"Ne, Oishi"

"What is it, Eiji?"

"Why do you love me?"

"…"

"You asked Ochibi-chan, but you can't answer when the same question go to you?"

"Eiji,"

"Nya?"

"I will tell you once you kiss me and tell me why do you love me?"

"I ask you first!"

"If you want to know, you have to follow my rule."

"You sound like Yuushi, do you know that?"

-------------------------------------------

/ _Dirty Pair_ /

"Yuushi,"

"You're going to ask me why do I love you, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Syuichirou asked me why I love him just a few minute before you talk to me."

"What did you answer him?"

"You don't want to know."

"When you said that, it makes me want to know even more!"

-------------------------------------------

/ _Silver Pair_ /

"Shishido-san, may I ask you something?"

"Not you, too!"

-------------------------------------------

/ _Pillar Pair_ /

"Buchou"

"hm?"

"What you wrote on my sheet is **not** the answer."

"…."

"But I love you anyway."

"Aa..,"

* * *

**End of Question… again for real**

* * *

Please tell me what do you think of this story. :D 


	5. Reunion : 1

Yey! new part for "Written on the wall" well, this one is kind of a sequel to "Father" (chapter 2).

Thank you so much for your reviews and for read this story. :D

_Disclaimers_ – I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'.

**Spacial Thanks&Credit:** Dear raash -- Thank you so much for beta this story!

* * *

**Written on the wall**

_Reunion : part 1 _

* * *

Ryoma hated family reunions. There was no need to say this twice. 

That stupid adopted brother was on the way back home and his family had demanded a family reunion. It was fine if it was only himself attending, but that perverted father of his has insisted that his lovers be present. Nanako and his mother had agreed with his father, unaware of the H-stuff that he wanted to do to Ryoma's boyfriends.

Both Fuji and Atobe did not like to visit Ryoma's family much. The past incidents with Nanjiroh had been too deeply engraved in their mind. But this visit was different because this was Echizen's family reunion. They couldn't miss it because they were together with the boy, Echizen Ryoma.

Plus, Yuuta was going to be there, too.

At first, no one believed Nanjiroh when he said that the young Fuji also was going to join as a guest in this event, but when the elder Fuji (being the good brother that he was) called his baby brother to check about this…

"Is it true that you are going to Ryoma's family reunion?" The elder Fuji asked his brother through the telephone.

"What? You are! Why, Yuuta? YUUTA!---" He terribly shocked when he got the answer, but Yuuta didn't give a reason why.

"Yuuta hang up on me again. His voice shows that he is upset, I could tell that." He said sadly. "The last thing I heard before he hung up was that he's going to be there for just 15 minutes or so."

No one knew why would the rising shot specialist would want to be there. And Fuji Syusuke demanded an answer. As for Keigo, he didn't want to go to Ryoma house, not at all, but since Syusuke insisted on joining this private party, then he had to be there, too. He couldn't let his boyfriend get molested by Ryoma's father alone.

Of course, the other three boys twitched twice as they usually do when they knew that their two beautiful lovers decided to walk into Nanjiroh's open trap. They tried many ways to convince them that they shouldn't go, but both Syusuke and Keigo refused to change their mind.

"We will go!" They said at the same time, confirming their decision.

While Sanada and Tezuka rubbed their temple after hearing those two chorused, Ryoma snorted. They knew this was going to be the other version of Hametsu e no Tango.

* * *

Fuji Yuuta thought again and again. The memory about that private event still reminded clearly in his head and he couldn't seem to get it out of his head. 

_"Echizen-san, I come to gave you this" The young boy handed a small paper bag to the old man. _

"My pay, isn't it?" Nanjiroh giggled madly. "I will do more for your kinky stuffs, Yuuta-chan."

"I have to go now." Unable to stand the perverted glance of the old samurai, Yuuta quickly departed. "Sayonara, Echizen-san"

"NO-NO-NO! You will not go home before you agree to join my family reunion, next week. My son, Ryoga, is going to visit Japan."

"It's not in the contract! I just came to send you our deal that's all."

"Or I will show the world wide internet your secret photos… I think the collection of private moments between you and that seaweed hair boy is not bad."

"Damn it!"

* * *

Five boys stood in front of Echizen residence. The front gate seemed to be bigger than it used to. They hesitated to enter to face the madness that was waiting for them inside. Sanada hugged Fuji close while Tezuka did the same to Atobe. This left Ryoma pouting. The little boy needed some love! 

"Mitsu, I can't walk if you hug me like this all the time. Maybe loosen it a bit?" Atobe suggested.

"Then I will carry you." The Seigaku captain swap the Hyotei captain off his feet, carry the other boy bride-like.

"I like it when you show your affection to me, but please choose the place before you do it." He swallowed. "We are in front of Echizen's residence and we can not be sure that there is no camera or something around here. Echizen-san could blackmail us, you know."

He looked at his former rival's eyes and said. "Keigo, I love you. That's why I can't let you out of my sight or my grip. I won't let that guy get you."

"Buchou! I want you to carry me, too." The young boy hopped on to Tezuka's back. This sent his senpai slipping on to the floor with a weird position.

"Ryoma, don't you know how serious our situation is?" Kunimitsu was trying to stay calm. His glasses almost fell off his fac; his hands and arms still entwined with Keigo's body.

"I want someone to hold me! I need a pillar!"

"Ore-sama will take care of you."

The youngest of five lovers glanced at the one who offered. "Prepare to be uke for my endless libido." He stated.

"Hey! You are the only one that let me be seme!" Atobe wailed.

"Gen, I think you should let go of me." Syusuke suggested. Genichiro was holding him too tight.

"There is no time for argument." Sanada said with hush voice, still firming his grip. "Beside I remember last night you asked me to hold you tight."

"Well, that's only at night…"

"Hello" The voice greeting to horror rose before five boys could settle themselves. Standing before five lovers were Ryoma's parents; Echizen Nanjiroh and Echizen Rinko.

"Kei-chan and Syu-chan! I'm waiting for you two. I thought it would take a life time for both of you to return my love" Najiroh said with excitement. "Kei-chan and Syu-chan come to see me. You two must love me. I know it!"

"Eh... Wrong. We do not love you." Atobe said.

"You two don't have to be shy" He said like he was singing.

"We are not shy." This time Fuji was the one who said.

"We've just come for your family reunion." Sanada stated, but the old man didn't listen.

"Come on! Let's get inside." The samurai's hands almost touch the two victims, but the other three boys stopped them on time.

"Kaa-san, why don't you do something? Oyaji is molesting Keigo-san and Syusuke-san!"

"Don't get upset darling. Boys don't get pregnant anyway." Rinko said with a laugh.

"What!" All boys exclaimed.

"Although, if your father flirts with the girl, I will hunt for his head." Her statement made Nanjiroh wince.

"The victims to his stalker's skills this time are my boyfriends!" Ryoma cried angrily.

**

* * *

End of _Reunion : part 1

* * *

_**

**A/N**: It's quite long story so I decided to divide it into 2 chapters.


	6. Answer

I know I should finish "Reunion" chapter II before writing this new chapter, but I couldn't stop the urge to write "Answer".

"Answer" is focus on SanadaFuji. _Please Read & Review._

_Disclaimer_ - I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'.

* * *

**Written on the wall**

_Answer_

* * *

_The rain was pouring._

Sanada Genichiro sat quietly on the wooden floor. Eyes watched the pouring rain outside his house. Ears listened to the sound of the rain beating the solid ground. The Rikkai vice-captain knew he loved the rain. It kept him from breaking down. Right now, he felt so lonely. It was painful to be away from his three lovers. Due to his family was traveling overseas, he had to took care of Sanada's family house for a week.

At least, Fuji Syusuke stayed with him.

His other three lovers, especially Atobe Keigo, had their business to taking care of. The stoic knew he shouldn't be too depending on his lovers, but he couldn't stop it. It was even more than when he depended on Yukimura Seiichi.

The Rikkai Buchou was the center of his team. No, he was more then that... He was the heart of his team. All of his lovers knew that it was impossible to separate Yukimura from his life. He loved Yukimura. It wasn't a love for a lover, but it was far beyond than that. He had deep respect for the captain and loyal to him. There was no question from his lovers on this issue, just left it at that. Then Sanada's mind continued to work on his lovers, left the thought of Seiichi behind.

Fuji and Echizen called the coldness of the rain _"thrill"_. He didn't know why. It was their secret. Thinking about secret, Sanada recalled the little secret between Atobe and him in the quiet afternoon. It was delightful. Ryoma once said they were just like real family. The youngest of his lovers probably was right. They really were. Their closeness was the real meaning of their relationship.

_The wetness in the air surrounded the glass window._

Tezuka Kunimitsu never did like winter. The coldness would make his left elbow and his left shoulder ache and Atobe Keigo's heart would be even more hurt than he already was. Sanada, Echizen and Fuji still clearly remembered the imperial match between the Seigaku captain and the Hyotei captain. It was the most memorable match in their lives. Both buchou were willing to lose everything.

They were willing to lose _their hearts_ for the sake of their team's victory. The last shot that decided their game's result was something to remember, but they both refused to remember or mention about it. They were hurt by their captains' pride.

After seeing his lovers hurting each other, Echizen learned to lessen his arrogance attitude. The remarkable incident flashed in the freshman's mind every time he saw Seigaku's pillar and Hyotei's king touched. Echizen's love for the Tezuka was deep. He knew he also loved Atobe, but sometimes, he was satisfied that those two kept away from each other to forget the certain subject between them. He shouldn't felt like that, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from that thought.

Sometimes, Sanada questioned himself about his relationship with four lovers. **What was he thinking? Was he out of his mind? Love was more important than moral?** He wasn't sure about love. Some people said that love was the most beautiful thing in the world. They couldn't see love, could they? Then how did they know?

_The rain brought the fresh scent to the air._

His feet and his sole felt cold. He moved his hand to his feet to rub them a few time. Finally, the stoic decided get up on his feet. It was a bit hard to walk with cold bare feet. He knew that he would have real bad cramps on both of his feet soon if he didn't warm them in time. He entered the living room to find that light of the entire house was out. He cursed, and then clumsily walked toward the light from the moon. The heavy rain and the powerful wind probably were the reasons why the energy of artificial light was cut.

Tonight, the prodigy wasn't at home with him.

He entered his bedroom onlyto find even more darkness in his own room and in his heart. How much he missed his lovers… How much he wanted to feel their warm against his skin…

Walking toward the windows, he opened them widely.

_The wind blew, sending the wetness into the house._

He didn't really care. He was all alone. He missed Fuji. He couldn't be with his cactus collector until tomorrow, but that was only if he survived from the loneliness in the night.

Everyone knew that Fuji was a prodigy of Seigaku, but **was that what he really was?** Sanada remembered seeing his lover felt annoy when people compare the Fuji's little brother and him. Sanada knew that he knew very little about the **_real_** Fuji.

There were times, Fuji wished to stop playing tennis. Sanada learned Fuji's pain, but he wasn't sure if he could ever bear the pain in the tensai's heart. His younger brother was his everything. Yuuta knew that his brother loved him dearly, but he refused to acknowledge him. He once said his aniki was a part of his life, but certainly not an important part of it and would never be.

_The rain was still pouring down._

**He knew he loved Fuji Syusuke, but why?** He could never answer the certain question. Then the sound of doorknob cut the Rikkai fukubuchou's thought into half. He looked up to see soaked photographer entered his bedroom.

The room was dark and cold. Only the moonlight passed the window frames that lighten the place. The cool air made them shiver. Was this the reason why Fuji and Echizen always glanced at each other when the rain poured? Syusuke's light skin almost looked shine in the blur light. His face and eyes looked like he had just went through his crying all the way to destination. The edge of deep blue eyes turned red. There were slightly tear stain on his cheeked, or maybe Sanada just mistaken it from the wetness on all over his body.

"Gen," Fuji called out his lover's name. The sound of his voice almost liked he was questioning his own presented.

"I need more light. I need it to see you." He never knew if he had just fell in love yet again with the rain that was left on his lover's body or the slight tear stain on those soft cheeks.

"You don't need it to feel me." Fuji lightly said. The coldness and warmness were mixed in his eyes. Then he realized Fuji was the rain that he had always loved.

Sanada Genichiro could never answer his very own question... 'Why did he love Fuji Syusuke?'.

_…Never… because he just did._

_

* * *

_

**End of Answer

* * *

**PS. I will try to finish _Reunion chapter II_ soon, please wait. _And_ _please_ _review this chapter._


	7. Secret

Another chapter of _Written on the wall_! (Actually it's a drabble.)Please R&R for "Secret"!

_Disclaimers_ – I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'.

**Spacial Thanks&Credit:** Dear Max --- Thank you for beta this OT5 story!

* * *

**Written on the wall**

_Secret_

* * *

There was one thing that his four lovers never knew. 

Tezuka Kunimitsu secretly liked it when his lovers argued.

Both Atobe Keigo and Echizen Ryoma were cute when they were arguing. All Tezuka had to do was to prevent those two from turning their argument and their mind game into some kind of bet. Last time, both of them almost caught colds during their naked tennis match (the loser had to take off one garment per game).

"You were riding Momoshiro! You kept naughty images inside my head when you told me how good he was!" Atobe shouted.

"It was his bike and how he rode it!" Ryoma said, defending himself. "There is nothing between Momo-senpai and me."

"Then why did you cancel my date and went to have dinner with Momoshiro?" he questioned his younger lover.

"He owed me ten hamburgers and six Pontas! I had to make sure he didn't forget that. How about you! You molested Gen-san with your tango lesson. There is no one who does naked tango!"

"Sana-chan likes tango and it was him that molested me!"

"Hey! You said the same thing with Syu-san's issue."

"At least I never flirt with Syuusuke in the rain."

"Don't insult our memories in the rain! Oh wait, I know it! You envy me."

"Why should I? Everyone's suppose to envy me! I'm perfect especially as the captain of Hyoutei Gakuen's tennis club!"

"Mada mada dane. Do not forget that I'm in the same club as Syu-san. I always take a bath with him after we end our match. And you know we do more than rubbing the liquid soup all over our bodies." Ryoma lowered his voice.

"Our Seishun Gakuen's shower room might be too narrow, but it's useful for standing sex."

"Oh really," Atobe whispered seductively. "Mada mada dane. Since you are short, you can not do a 69."

"I can!" the younger boy insisted.

'I will become their subject of argument soon.' Tezuka thought as he watched his lovers arguing. And he was right.

"You're trying to use that damn pillar motto to block me from Mitsu!"

"I do what you do. I know you're planning a secret date with Kunimitsu-san at one of your lodgings."

"That's because you always keep Mitsu to yourselves. I need him and our time alone. Moreover we share the same hobby. I once asked you to go fishing with me, but you said No!"

"Hey! At least I never refused when you ask me to go shopping with you!" he stated. "You know I need him as well. He is my personal pillar! And he is hard to resist."

"Or is it because he is hard?"

Atobe and Ryoma blinked. They looked at each other and then turned to look at their bespectacled lover. "Ore-sama-tachi no bigi ni yoi na!" both boys said at the same time as they jumped Tezuka.

* * *

Life was good. Tezuka knew that fact well as soon as he started this fivesome relationship with his four lovers. 

He smiled as he admired his work. Ryoma and Keigo were sleeping soundly oneither side of him. Their arguments always gave him an opportunity to be super seme because they both were trying to be an uke winner. This was the secret that he wouldn't share with anyone even his other two lovers.

His cell-phone rang.

"Moshi moshi,"

"It's me, Genichirou. Is everything okay?" Sanada asked his lover. Since he and Fuji had to stay at his parent's house for a week, they kept in touch by calling instead.

"Don't worry. I can take care of everything." he stated followed by low snicker.

Sanada raised his eyebrows. His lover, Fuji Syuusuke, took the phone, and then proceeded to open his eyes wide as soon as he heard the sound of Tezuka's voice. Those two looked at each other. Their eyes flashed the same thought.

_Tezuka's snicker was creepy._

**

* * *

End of Secret

* * *

**

Please Review! And see you in the next chapter.


	8. Happy Birthday

Note: 21 May is Sanada Genichirou's Birthday :)

_Disclaimers_ – I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'.

A/N: I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

**Spacial Thanks&Credit:** Dear Max --- Many Thanks for beta this story!

* * *

**Written on the wall**

_Happy Birthday_

* * *

Sanada Genichiro sighed.

Today was his birthday.

His four boyfriends insisted on throwing a huge birthday party at Atobe's house. Of course, he refused to go to that place for any reason. That place was kind of too luxurious but Fuji Syuusuke loved it. One of these days, he really had to tell Fuji Syusuke that he hated DRESS and LACE. The tensai watched "Princess Princess" too much and insisted on seeing all of them crossdress.

Many might say that Tezuka Kunimitsu was a quiet person, but when it came to the bed… Sanada swore the captain of Seigaku was the loudest. Think about when he screams out his punishment line, "Thirty laps!" it could be adapted.

He loved his boyfriends, but they were too noisy. He needed silence and space to keep some sanity. He knew if he wanted to keep up their relationship, he would have to stay away from them sometimes.

Finally, he decided to go to one of their shared apartments at Odaiba with a hope that he would find no one there. This apartment was one of his favorite places. When he looked out of the 27th floor window, he believes he can see the skyline of the city. So beautiful and so peaceful…

* * *

When he arrived… 

It was unexpected that Atobe Keigo was sitting in their living room greeting him.

"I just came back from my parent's company."

"More work again?" he asked as if he had expected to find someone there while feeling a little disappointed that he couldn't be alone.

"Yeah, but I sneaked out. I have to work, but it doesn't mean I like it." Atobe stuck out his tongue at Sanada. Then he patted the seat next to him on the couch in the manner of one calling his lover to join him.

Genichiro sat beside former captain of Hyoutei.

Atobe smiled and got up off the couch, then sat down again on Sanada's lap.

"I'm sure no one has a clue that we are staying in this apartment quietly."

Rikkai's ex-fukubuchou wanted to ask how Keigo knew that he would be here, but he just remained silent and hugged his lover close.

Atobe hugged back and snuggled against the taller boy. Then he checked his watch. "I think it's time now."

"For what?"

"Dessert!"

The smaller boy dashed towards the kitchen. Sanada followed him closely. Atobe opened the refrigerator and pulled out a tray from the refrigerator. Sanada's eyes became wide.

It was blueberry cheesecake.

"You have to try it. I spent a lot of time doing it."

"You handled a kitchen all by yourself?"

"Yeah! I got a recipe from one of the maids." He smiled. "You should be honored to be the first lover to be awed by my wonderful cooking skills."

Sanada made a face.

"Try it!" Atobe didn't wait. He put one spoon in Sanada's mouth.

The taller almost chocked. "...slower, please." He knew Keigo like it when people say 'please'.

"Oops! Sorry."

"Hmm… This is nice." He said when he tasted blueberry cheesecake in his mouth.

Atobe smiled. "Gen."

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." The birthday boy showed a rare smile.

"I want you to be happy… very happy."

"I am."

"The four of us know you don't like big parties, but we want to do something for you on this special day."

"Where are Kunimitsu, Syuusuke and Ryoma?" he asked.

"Probably somewhere… I didn't tell anyone that you were here."

"How did you know that I would come here, Keigo?"

"Because… your heart is here. That's a ridiculous answer, right? Well, I just feel that it's the real answer. Something in your eyes always tells me that this place holds something special for you."

"Let me tell you something."

Sanada looked into his lover's eyes.

"You are my heart, Keigo."

They kissed.

"Don't tell anyone about this. This is our secret. I don't want the others to know that I'm learning housewife stuff… yet."

For once, Sanada agreed. Let the truth dance out there while they share their sweetest secret in silence.

* * *

**End of Happy Birthday**

* * *

**...Bonus...**

"Damned lime made my cheesecake imperfect." Atobe hissed. "Gen, this cheesecake sucks."

"For me, it's perfect and delicious."

"I like lemon, but this recipe needed lime."

"You probably are right. We do need lemon." Sanada kissed his lover's temple while his hands travels lower and lower…

"Gen, we are in the middle of the kitchen."

"Who cares? This is my birthday."

"You know my rules! No bondage and no force."

"I'm not forcing you."

"We are having a fight, aren't we?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Gen… Ryoma will ask when he smells blueberry on your hair."

* * *

**End of Happy Birthday (for real)

* * *

**

A/N: I'm sorry for being away for so long. I will try to update more in the future!


	9. Outfit

_Disclaimers_ – I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'.

A/N: This chapter is kind of a sequel to "Question".

I've finished this chapter long ago, but forgot to post it in here and in my LJ… Sorry! And I hope all of you would like this chapter as much as other chapter of this series. :)

* * *

**Written on the wall**

_Outfit_

* * *

The apartment was quiet when three of five lovers didn't come home. 

Ryoma and Tezuka both lay down sleepily on their bed, listened to each other heartbeat. This late evening event was too quiet for Echizen Ryoma, so he decided to start a small conversation to cover the sound of silent around them.

"You are quiet again."

"..."

"Are you sleeping?" The younger boy asked.

"No," Tezuka Kunimitsu simply answered. "Just thinking,"

"What are you thinking right now?" One finger traveled down the other's arm.

"I wonder…Why would Syusuke and Keigo go to Fuji's residence?"

"They didn't tell us."

"I have a feeling… something not very nice is going to happen… soon."

"Like what?" The boy asked.

"YUUTA"

* * *

Atobe Keigo and Fuji Syusuke were kissing again and again. 

Since they were arriving Fuji's residence, they shared too much affection. The scene irritated boy. Even when Yuuta tried to close his eyes, he still saw his aniki make out, make up and make love in his imagination.

"Could you please stop cuddling or kissing??" One hand hit the table with all his strength.

The cactus collector turned to his younger brother. "You want me to hug you or give you a kiss just like I did to Keigo?"

"NO!!" The answer was loud and firm.

"I'm so hurt." He faked a sad face. "Keigo, please comfort me with your kiss."

"Of course, my darling."

"I'm glad that the two of you can spend an evening with us." Yumiko said with a smile.

"Syusuke and I can not refuse your invitation."

"Tonight, I have a date with my fiancé and Yuuta have to practice with his teammates, so tonight this house is all your."

"Nee-chan, you can just say that you want them to take care of our house while we are away then go ahead." Yuuta said.

"Yuuta, you really don't know how to speak or treat anyone with respect." The eldest Fuji pouted like a little girl.

"All right… Aniki, I know you will certainly do it even we don't ask. Atobe-san, Please take care of our house."

"Ore-sama will take care of everything."

"Oop! I almost forgot. Keigo-kun, I bought this for you." Yumiko handed him a bag. "Put it on! Put it on! I couldn't wait to see you in this outfit." Atobe blushed when he saw what was inside the bag. He looked up at his lover as if to ask permission before doing anything.

"Go ahead," Fuji said. "I would like to see you in this cloth as well."

The outfit was a girl school uniform. White blouse sailor with petit red tie and blue mini skirt. Moreover those white loose socks also looked good on Atobe.

"I know this outfit will fit you very well!" The oldest sibling said with excitement.

Atobe blushed.

"You look adorable and… eatable." Fuji said in the seductive way.

The youngest Fuji didn't find all of these amused. "I'm out of here!" He walked away due to he couldn't stand all these scenes.

"Wait for your sister ne, Chibi-Yuuta!" Yumiko ran after her little brother.

"So, we are alone now… Wanna go to my room?"

Keigo blushed more and more. "You don't have to ask."

* * *

"I wonder what those four are doing right now." Sanada Genichirou said to himself. 

He tried to set his mind to something else, but it seemed impossible. Finally he decided to call his last saviour. "Yukimura, I need to talk to you."

* * *

"Why Yuuta?" Echizen asked his boyfriend. 

"Fuji is kinky." Tezuka answerd.

"So what? It's not that all of us don't know about that."

"Well, that's also applied to both his older sister and his younger brother."

Ryoma laughed. "That would be hell for Monkey king."

"30 laps now!!" Tezuka still didn't approve how Echizen called Atobe.

"Why do you have to get angry every time I mocked Keigo-san. Anyway, do I have to remind you that we are not in the tennis court? You can't make me run laps."

"_Echizen_!"

"Hai buchou…" Then Ryoma ran… around their triple king-size bed. He secretly noted to himself to never piss off Tezuka when they were at the swimming pool or Atobe's house. It was much worst than around the tennis court.

Love indeed had long way to go, but the young tennis samurai didn't want it like this.

* * *

"Genichirou, this is the last time I'm going to say something for your love life's sake." 

"Please say anything. My head is going to explode with a worried bomb right now."

"I appreciate your loyalty to me, but please do not call when I'm in the middle of… Aaah! That's nice, Renji."

Sanada could swear that he heard his captain moaned.

"…Where did I stop, hmm Gen? Oh, I remember now. Go to see family counselor. It did work with Renji, Masaharu, Hiroshi and I."

"……."

"Last time, they advised us that we should adopt a child to tie our bond together, but since we are underage, so we adapt our Akayan to be our love child. It's fun to take him in… I mean to the bath."

"……."

"Too bad that Bunta, Jackle and you already have lovers, otherwise Rikkai love team will be the winner of all court. We can not be the three demons of Rikkai only on the tennis court! We have to be on the love court too, right Ore-tachi?" The captain asked.

"The love court…" Rikkai's tennis club fukubuchou repeated after he hanged up.

Somehow, Sanada had a feeling that he should not believe Yukimura Seiichi for once. He had neither chance nor time to lose. He could not be sure of anything or anyone anymore. He knew he should be home as soon as possible.

* * *

The skirt was left up, showing what was hiding underneath. 

"Pink?"

"I had to choose between a pink one and a black see-through one. Well… I think pink is more girly."

"Oh yes, pink is indeed nicer, baby." Fuji's hand touched the front of the cotton fabric.

"That black one left nothing to imagine." Atobe moaned lightly.

"We could try that one later, right school girl?"

"USU!"

"You are a naughty girl, baby."

"I'm being very naughty. Please punish me daddy."

"Want me to spank you?" Fuji teased. "Just like I did to Ryoma."

"Ah No spank, please."

"Then sit on my lab. I will punish you nicely." Atobe did as order. "My Where should I begin and what should I start? Tell me."

"Actually I want to be a seme in skirt, just like Kunimitsu."

"You know that we allowed him to be seme in nurse outfit just because we broke his beloved bonsais, Madonna and Marilyn. Beside he has something for doctor and nurse's stuff. I couldn't believe he called us after his bonsai collection."

"He uses a name of famous superstar for his little tree. I remember he likes to play doctor and patient. Anyway, how about rub the strawberry oil on top of me and travel down to my knees?"

"Hey, my sister prepared 'that' for us?" Fuji asked, feeling unbelievable.

"Yeah, Yumiko-san gave me good stuffs. She knows your favorite very well."

"Then Nee-san musts know that you are my spoil uke." Fuji hugged his boyfriend close.

"Four of us are your uke."

"And you like to watch a free show."

"Nothing more amuse then seeing Genichiroh writhes under you and begs for more. For Kunimitsu and Ryoma, I never thought their pillar relationship involve with striptease dancing, the ways they roll over the metal pillar as they strip never make me bored."

"I told you, we need metal bar in our bedroom. They are not being called Pillar Pair for nothing. Moreover, you have to see when they played with each other in the locker room."

"Didn't Kikumaru and Oishi get jealous?"

"They were, so I called the dirty pair and silver pair to pick up our golden pair. I even offered to take their photographs and video if they want to keep some."

"Did Oshitari agree?"

"He agreed, but Oishi disapproved our agreement."

"Seigaku's mother,"

"And Hyotei's molester,"

"What a combination?"

Before everything continued, there was a sound of knocking on the door interrupt their hot sweet moment.

"Here come your pizza, sir." A loud voice said.

"Pizza?" Both boys looked at each other and snickered.

"The pizza boy might get the wrong destination."

"Let's get ride of him." Atobe-sama suggested.

"I agree, **Hime-sama**."

"Hey! You watch _puri puri_ and _dora puri_ too much."

"_Princess princess_ is one of my favorite manga."

"You know that I'm not going to wear a cheer leader suit, right?"

When they opened the door, Both Atobe and Fuji's faces went pale. The guy who supposed to be a pizza boy happened to be _Echizen Nanjiroh_…. again.

"As I thought, you two are here. Ah my sweet sons-in-law!!!"

Atobe immediately jumped into Fuji's arms. Then the photographer held his boyfriend firmly and ran with high speed out of the house. The effect when Atobe jumped made his skirt left up a little; this gave Najiroh a very nice view of his pink bikini which sent the old man nosebleed.

"Gotta collect that bikini shot."

The pervert laugh continued.

* * *

**End of Outfit

* * *

**

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!_

PS. Please Review and see you next chapter. :)


End file.
